allyouneedislove1797's Three OneShot Challenge
by 2theleftx2
Summary: This is my entree to allyouneedislove1797's challenge. The first chapter is a song-fic for Amfie
1. Amfie is taking 5!

**Hey guys! I know I haven't written anything in a long time but I really wanted to try a challenge!**

**This challenge was given by **_**allyouneedislove1797 **_

**This first one-shot is a song-fiction about Amfie!**

**P.S I am no longer a Jara fan. Sorry Jara! I really like Patrome now!**

They were all in the living area except for Mick and Fabian.

Mara was talking on-and-on about Mick to Patricia.

Nina was telling Amber all about how Fabian sang her some cheesy song.

Why wasn't Amber telling a story about her love life?

She really didn't believe she had one.

Alfie and Jerome were hanging out on the other side of the room. The pranksters weren't paying much attention to each other. They were really just trying to listen to the girls.

Jerome was listening to Patricia and Mara. Alfie was listening to the one girl he believe he may love. He was listening to Amber.

But, Amber didn't have much to say to Nina. Amber was kind of jealous she couldn't have someone be all cute and serenate her.

Alfie seemed to catch on with Amber's feelings and he went to his room. Jerome didn't notice because he was too busy being disgusted by what Mara was telling Patricia.

Alfie remembered something Amber had told him about her favorite movies. Most people would have expected those to be Twilight movies, however, they are not.

Amber loves the movie '_Taking 5'_. Alfie watched the movie with her multiple times to make her happy. He remembered a song the band in the movie played.

That song is called '_Kidnap My Heart'_ by The Click Five.

Alfie knew just what he had to do to get Amber to fall for him.

Alfie told Nina what he was doing- because she and Amber are roommates and basically best friends.

Nina thought Alfie's idea might actually work and agreed to not be in the room (She had some Fabina thing anyway).

Alfie took a deep breath and walked into Nina and Amber's room. Amber was just sitting on her bed reading a magazine.

Amber looked up at Alfie and smiled. She hoped he would be more entertaining than the magazine she had.

"Hi Alfie! What brings you to my room?"

"Oh, uh, hey Ambs. Um, you still like the movie _Taking 5_ right?" Alfie asks nervously.

Amber nods suspiciously. Alfie smiles at Amber.

'_Maybe this won't be so bad' _Alfie thinks.

Alfie clears his throat and starts singing;

_**Hey girl, whats your name**_

_**I think I caught you looking my way **_

_**Do you wanna know how to get me all to your own **_

_**Weekends work the best**_

_**I'll pick the place you do the rest **_

_**Hey now don't be shy but you got to keep me in line **_

_**Love at first sight never thought it could happen to me **_

_**but you made me believe**_

_**Kidnap my heart**_

_**take me with you**_

_**Kidnap my heart**_

_**make my dreams come true**_

_**Take me away **_

_**Cause falling in love ain't very far**_

_**Not far from the start**_

_**Kidnap my heart.**_

_**Can you get me up more **_

_**Fun that I can ever dream of **_

_**Could you tie me down**_

_**Can you keep me hanging around**_

_**I don't wanna be here to keep you company**_

_**Put your hand in mine got to hold on tight for the ride**_

_**Love at first sight never thought it could happen to me **_

_**but you made me believe**_

_**Kidnap my heart**_

_**take me with you**_

_**Kidnap my heart**_

_**make my dreams come true**_

_**Take me away cause falling in love ain't very far**_

_**not far from the start**_

_**Kidnap my heart.**_

_**You've got to hold me tighter**_

_**Cause I'm a real fighter**_

_**Don't tear us apart**_

_**Love at first sight never thought it could happen to me **_

_**but you made me believe**_

_**Kidnap my heart**_

_**take me with you**_

_**Kidnap my heart**_

_**make my dreams come true**_

_**Take me away cause falling in love ain't very far**_

_**not far from the start**_

_**Kidnap my heart.**_

_**Kidnap my heart**_

_**Kidnap my heart...**_

Amber squeals and runs over to Alfie. She gives his a _very _tight hug. Then she did something Alfie didn't know he was lucky enough for.

She kissed him. They were both smiling like idiots. Then Alfie did something he needed all his courage to do….

He asked her to be his girlfriend.

Amber vigorously nodded her head and smiled. Alfie returned her shining smile with his.

Once they told everybody they were dating everyone was really happy for them.

And THAT was the start of a beautiful relationship.

Now we just need to find Patricia and Jerome somebody… hmm…

**I know it isn't that good but I have to get back into my writing mood! I hope it's not too bad.**


	2. Please listen to your heart!

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, D.H.T, or their version of Listen to your heart**

**PATROME ONE-SHOT! P.S- If there is any improper grammar it is the fault of my document program not me. It changes my words up and messes things around.**

…**.$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$...**

***Patricia's Point Of View***

Well, it's official. I am basically a loner. I have nobody, nor do I have a crush on anyone. The only people single in our house are me and Jerome. He has a crush on Mara though.

I guess there is no one for me. I knew I should have listened to my heart instead of my head when Jerome actually liked me.

_*Flashback*_

_Jerome and I were nine years old. We were currently the only people living in the House of Anubis. We were basically each other's best-and only-friends. We grew really close together those days._

"_Hey Trixie," Jerome says while he takes a seat next to me on the couch. He looked a bit nervous. I had assumed he had pulled a prank._

"_Hi Jerome" I replied smiling._

"_So, uh, since we have nothing else to do…" Jerome trailed off._

"_Yeah…?" _

"_Well, would you like to go on a date with me? Like, sneak past Victor after lights out and do all that stuff people do on a date?"_

_He had no idea how much my heart told me to say 'yes'. I was stupid though. I listened to my brain and thought of all the bad turn-outs. _

…**.$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$...**

After I denied him, things changes for the worse. He never looked at me the same way again. He started being mean to me. I then turned out to be what Jerome and Alfie call 'a Goth Pixie'. I really wish I was listening to my heart back then. I can't change that horrible mistake and it's eating me alive. Neither of us has ever told anyone about how we used to be. Jerome even made me swear not to tell anyone that he wanted to go on a date with me. Am I really that bad?

_**I know there's something in the wake of your smile.**_

_**I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.**_

_**You've built a love but that love falls apart.**_

_**Your little piece of heaven turns too dark. **_

I still like him. I never should have given up my chance. I love his smile but now all I see is his stupid old smirk.

I get lost in his beautiful blue eyes. After Mara came, my one slight chance faded away. My light was gone.

_**Listen to your heart**_

_**when he's calling for you.**_

_**Listen to your heart**_

_**there's nothing else you can do.**_

_**I don't know where you're going**_

_**and I don't know why,**_

_**but listen to your heart**_

_**before you tell him goodbye. **_

I knew I should have listened to my heart. My heart was aching for him. I mess up too much. I don't know what's going to happen to our friendship now-but I know I miss our old one.

_**Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.**_

_**The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.**_

_**They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,**_

_**the feeling of belonging to your dreams**_

Is this really worth it? Jerome didn't need to change things because I didn't say yes to a date to him. All those great memories are nothing to you now. You are basically gone to me now. We both feel as if we don't belong anywhere. Not even our own dreams.

_**Listen to your heart**_

_**when he's calling for you.**_

_**Listen to your heart**_

_**there's nothing else you can do.**_

_**I don't know where you're going**_

_**and I don't know why,**_

_**but listen to your heart**_

_**before you tell him goodbye**_

Everyone should listen to their heart. They should make a better choice than I did. There is no better choice than the choice your heart makes. It doesn't matter what your ding and why, but you should listen to your heart. Don't tell him goodbye just yet.

_**And there are voices**_

_**that want to be heard.**_

_**So much to mention**_

_**but you can't find the words.**_

_**The scent of magic,**_

_**the beauty that's been**_

_**when love was wilder than the wind.**_

I guess my case isn't the worst. There are lots of people with problems worse than mine. It just hurts. None of my friends have the same pain as me. I want to tell him how I feel, I just can't find the words. I think there is magic between us that you probably don't feel anymore.

_**Listen to your heart**_

_**when he's calling for you.**_

_**Listen to your heart**_

_**there's nothing else you can do.**_

_**I don't know where you're going**_

_**and I don't know why,**_

_**but listen to your heart**_

_**before you tell him goodbye. **_

_**Listen to your heart, mm-mmmmmm**_

_**I don't know where you're going**_

_**and I don't know why,**_

_**but listen to your heart**_

_**before you tell him goodbye**_

I guess I'll just have to wait to get over him. I don't think I ever will though…

…**.$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$...**

***Jerome's Point Of View***

Why is it so hard? I like her don't I? I thought I liked Mara…but do I? Mara is kind of plain but sweet. She doesn't like me. I doubt anyone does at this point. I really think I like Patricia but I found out years ago she doesn't like me back. Why is everyone happy but me? I did exactly what my heart wanted me to do…. But was it enough?

…**. $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$...The Next Day...…. $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$...**

I can't believe I'm going to do this… but I'm going to try again. I can't help it… I miss the way things were. Why did this all have to change?

I see Patricia sitting on the couch alone… I guess this is my chance. I sit next to her. (Nobody else is in the room)

"So, Trixie, my favorite Goth Pixie, I need your help," I have a plan, trust me, it will work.

"Yeah…?"

"Well, I like this girl and I want to know how to tell her"

She looks at me blankly and says "I'm probably not the best person to go to for this kind of advice."

"Come on! Please? I really want to know how _you _would like to be told by someone that they liked you!"

"Fine, Um… I guess I'd like them to surprise me. Maybe do something gutsy. That would make me like them better. I would like something unexpected…" I cut her off by crashing my lips against hers. Surprisingly, she kissed back! This must be my lucky day or something.

We break apart and I smile. She wore a surprised face-but a happy one.

"Y-you like me? I thought you liked Mara?" She asked.

I faked a thinking expression. "Hmm...No. I don't." I smile at her. She smiles back.

"Well, I guess I like you back." YES! WOO! SHE LIKES ME!

"So, would you like to be my girlfriend then?" I ask with a hoping voice.

She nods vigorously and kisses my cheek. I guess she's back to old Trixie. And I love her for that.


	3. Don't Tell Me

**The song in this chapter is 'Don't Tell Me' by Avril Lavigne. I really love this song! I have a lyric video for the song at **

**watch?v=rqbk_Wv3O6g&feature=feedu on youtube **

**I do not own house of Anubis or the song featured in this chapter**

**This one-shot is about one of the 'Mamber' break ups. **

**!#$%^&*()&^$!$%^&*()_)(*&^%$##$%^&*(*&^$#$%^&^%$#$%^&*&^%$$%^&*&^%$#$%^&*^&$!$%^!$%^&*AZ)(***

_You held my hand and walked me home, I know_

_When you gave me that kiss it was something like this it made me go ooh ohh_

_You wiped my tears, got rid of all my fears, why did you have to go?_

_Guess it wasn't enough to take up some of my love_

_Guys are so hard to trust_

_Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl?_

_The one who gives it all away, yeah_

We were walking home from our 24th date. We were holding hands. Weren't we so cute than? *Sigh*

When I was sad you would wipe away all my tears. When my mom died you were my protection. I remember when there was a really huge and scary bug and you killed it.

You helped show me not to be afraid of such silly things. You took my love but it didn't seem of much use to you. You can't trust anyone these days I guess. I'm not like Mara. I won't give you everything I have for a stupid high school relationship.

_Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?_

_Did you think that it was somethin I was gonna do and cry?_

_Don't try to tell me what to do,_

_Dont try to tell me what to say,_

_You're better off that way_

If you thought you were going to get everything you were wrong. I will NOT cry over you. You are so selfish! You can't tell me what to do or say! I'm not your servant or anything like that. I am myself. You are _not _the boss of me! You're better off with someone who will be the push-over you want. Try Mara for example. She'll do anything for you. Nobody else could care less about you two.

_Don't think that your charm and the fact that your arm is now around my neck_

_Will get you in my pants I'll have to kick your butt and make you never forget_

_I'm gonna ask you to stop, thought I liked you a lot, but I'm really upset_

_Get out of my head get off of my bed yeah thats what I said_

_Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl, the one who, throws it all away_

You can't charm your way into anyone's heart-at least, not mine. I'm stronger than you think. You are not the only guy who likes me. I'm Amber Millington! I can date whoever I want! Don't even try to take advantage of me because it _won't _work. I need you to stop. I thought I loved you but you are not the person I thought you were. I'm upset with you! Get out of my life! I'm not like her! I am no Mara and I would never want to be.

_Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?_

_Did you think that it was somethin I was gonna do and cry?_

_Don't try to tell me what to do,_

_Dont try to tell me what to say,_

_You're better off that way_

You really thought I was going to beg for you to come back? Give you everything I have? Not a chance! Are you crazy? I would never cry over something so dumb! Don't try and control me because it won't work! You're better off leaving me alone.

_This guilt trip that you put me on won't, mess me up I've done no wrong_

_Any thoughts of you and me have gone away_

You can't guilt me into coming back to you. You won't mess me up. I didn't do anything wrong unlike you. You and me are _way_ over.

_Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?_

_Did you think that it was somethin I was gonna do and cry?_

_Don't try to tell me what to do,_

_Dont try to tell me what to say,_

_You're better off that way_

_Better off that way_

_I'm better off alone anyway_

You are not getting me. You are better off leaving my life alone. You don't understand who you are actually dealing with. You are better off with Mara. I would rather be alone than be with you. MICK CAMPBELL!


End file.
